The objective is the study of intra and intercellular communication in kinetic and metabolic terms, using "multichannel microfluorometry" at pace with the in situ velocities of intra and intercellular processes, while tracers (fluorescein, 6-carboxyfluorescein, fluorescein isothiocyanate glutamic) or metabolites (glucose-6-P) are injected into a cell within a cluster. Rat liver, glia cells, B fibroblasts, pancreatic islet cells in monolayer culture show intercellular transit times of 0.4 to 1.0 second. Selective communication into some of the secondary or tertiary neighbors of an injected cell is observed simultaneously via visual observations and automated microfluorometric recording. No intercellular transfer of tracer is detectable in highly malignant EL2 ascites and Harding Passey melanoma cells. The sensitivity of microfluorometry is required to follow the cell-to-cell transfer of metabolites, via blue fluorescence associated coenzyme reduction transients (NAD(P) yield reversibly NAD (P)H). Their detection is enhanced by optimized ratios of glucose-6-P and allosteric factors (fructose-6- or 1-6-diphosphate, ADP), as well as transfer of cells to low-glucose media (0.25-1mM). Earlier reports were made of intercellular metabolite transfer in NCTC 8739 sarcoma and atractylate-grown L cells. Generally there is no evidence of intercellular transfer in NCTC 9390, 9398 (normal fibroblasts), 9391 (transformed) or L cells, but some transfer is suspected in crowded preparations showing contact inhibition. In kinetic terms, the current goals are the determination of intercellular transit times (e.g., in pairs of normal and transformed cells), the evaluation of Ca ions concentration effects, via a microelectrophoretic or pressure-piezoelectric design for rapid sequential or simultaneous injection of Ca ions and tracer or metabolite. The main thrust of the research will be in the area of intercellular metabolic cooperation and concerted metabolic activity. The fluorescence of intercellular coenzymes, while considerably weaker than the emission of tracers, can nonetheless reflect changes in metabolic state or activity within a cell cluster. Thus, intercellular communication can be studied in metabolic terms and in physiological (endocrine cells in monolayer culture), pathological (normal vs. transformed cells (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)